Talk:Young Justice: Legacy
Begin Adding Information? One of this site's bloggers found a youtube video showing the Legacy gameplay demo at E3 2012 with one of its designers discussing the game's features here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZtE7KgN_HvY Would it be appropriate to use this video as a source and begin writing in some of the features and story aspects revealed in the video? For example, the designer guy mentions that The Team is fighting League of Shadows ninjas and Lex Luthor Spider robots, so these two groups must play some role in the game's story. If we need a more textual source, we could make a new page to write the video into a textual transcript, for example in this format: http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Transcript:San_Diego_Comic-Con_2011 Trient 00:31, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Moratorium vs. CIT I've been thinking - a lot of the things said in the interviews would normally be used as CIT. Tempest joining and leaving the Team, the time of Batgirl and Robin joining, Batman still handing out missions until 2015. Should we hold a strict moratorium, or should we list obvious timeline matters on character pages? --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]]' 16:29, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :Why hold on? I say, add it. CIT is CIT. ― Thailog 16:31, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Character descriptions? Should we add the character descriptions to an extra column on the characters list? ― Thailog 13:27, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Plot Description Plus Updated Website "A renowned archaeologist, Dr. Helena Sandsmark, is kidnapped, and the Young Justice team tracks a group of the Light's most notorious villains around the globe in an effort to rescue her. But when the young heroes discover the Light is exploiting Dr. Sandsmark's expertise to locate fragments of an ancient statue of legendary power, they must race against time to save the planet from imminent disaster." http://www.youngjusticelegacy.com/overview Features section specifically mentions 15 missions, everything else is known. Also, in Tim's bio, it mentions Jason's death, and that his collapsible bo staff has a 'taser function'. I have pics of every single one of the characters in Legacy, I'll post them if they would be useful. And I wonder what the Riddler boss battle will be like.... Shan the Hedgehog (talk) 21:10, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :Helena. Called it, didn't I? Wow, I have a theory that's correct. :We already knew about Jason - it's on his page. :But no, don't upload the images. They are promotional material, and per our spoiler policy, we don't allow that. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 21:18, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Jason has a page? I just wanted to prove that beyond any doubt, he's dead. Of course, I just remembered Brandon already confirmed that, so you can just ignore it. And should i add the taser thing to Tim's article? We saw it in Bloodlines. Shan the Hedgehog (talk) 21:31, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Edit: Just read Jason annd Tim's articles, and sorry about bringing the electrified taser thing up so much, especially since it's already been added. Cast Should we list characters other than playable? Several of them will have a speaking role. My idea is to split up the section like we have episode pages - with "Uncredited" replaced by "Nonplayable". Actors confirmed so far: http://www.s8.org/gargoyles/askgreg/search.php?rid=984 (though Khary was confirmed last week) Another matter is Helena Sandsmark - she's been confirmed on the site. Should she be added (unlinked, of course)? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:15, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :I imagine we'll need "Playable Characters", "Speaking NPCs" and "Nonspeaking NPCs" in the end. To be honest, I'd stick with just the PCs and bosses for now. We don't list the confirmed characters from the taglines for upcoming comic issues. -- Psypher 20:38, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :So what about the confirmed actors? We have most of the playable and non-playable characters' actors who contributed to the game. :http://s8.org/gargoyles/askgreg/search.php?rid=984 :http://s8.org/gargoyles/askgreg/search.php?rid=985 :In addition to that, we know that Eric Lopez, the voice of Blue Beetle/Jaime Reyes, has already recorded some stuff. I'm pretty sure Jaime hasn't even recieved the Scarab yet at the point in the timeline the game takes place in, and Sharon Scott did say that Greg spoiled something important, so it could be that Jaime is the first DLC character; of course, this is speculation, so we can't specifically say that, but we can list Eric Lopez (you never know, he could just be voicing the Scarab who is being used by Ted Kord at this point, and the spoiler is that Ted is in the game). Shan the Hedgehog (talk) 21:42, November 6, 2012 (UTC) :And another one. Or three. The "problem" is we don't know who's voicing who. Is KMR Manhunter? Or Mal? Or both?--[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 07:22, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Provisionary cast list Per above, so we don't have to change things. Much. Plus, actors confirmed so far (in the rambles linked above) are Thom Adcox, Cameron Bowen, Lacey Chabert, Nick Chinlund, Bruce Greenwood, Kelly Hu, Phil LaMarr, Stephanie Lemelin, Eric Lopez, Yuri Lowenthal, Vanessa Marshall, Jesse McCartney, Danica McKellar, Nolan North, Khary Payton, Kevin Michael Richardson, Jason Spisak, Cree Summer. Matching with the known appearances, that leaves at least 11 more actors to do. And three actors, LaMarr, Lopez and Summer, have no characters listed yet. It'd be tempting to say Aquaman and Aquagirl, but that's speculation. Lopez is a different story, as Jaime was not yet active at the time this is supposed to take place. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:43, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :Shouldn't the bosses be Non-playable too? -- Psypher 19:59, November 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Fair enough. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:01, November 11, 2012 (UTC) So, how do we handle the DLC characters? I'm hoping it'll work out convenient to give the DLC packs their own page(s) so we can keep the cannon and non-cannon separate, but it wouldn't hurt to give it a little thought. ― Psypher 21:24, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Great. No individual credits. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:04, November 20, 2013 (UTC) * Thom Adcox * Cameron Bowen * Nick Chinlund * Kelly Hu * Stephanie Lemelin * Yuri Lowenthal * Jesse McCarthy * Nolan North * Kevin Michael Richardson * Jason Spisak * Greg Weisman * Jeff Bennett * Lacey Chabert * Bruce Greenwood * Phil LaMarr * Eric Lopez * Vanessa Marshall * Danica McKellar * Khary Payton * Mark Rolston * Cree Summer * Mae Whitman :Missing from this list are the actors for Killer Frost, Rocket, Batgirl, Riddler and Psimon. Look kiddos. Now you know why we didn't wany you to add actors. :Helena sounds like Stephanie, not sure though. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:33, November 20, 2013 (UTC) ::I am 95% sure Helena is voiced by her daughter's (Wonder Girl) voice actress: Mae Whitman. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 03:04, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :::My initial guess was based on a playthrough with terrible sound, and only the first video screen. After I watched the whole thing, I ditched the notion. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 08:38, November 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Ask Greg is open, so we can ask. ― Thailog 21:30, November 20, 2013 (UTC) :Just did. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 21:35, November 20, 2013 (UTC) How to organize, again Personally, I don't think it should be listed by playable/non-playable. Just the same as episodes. Speaking roles and non-speaking roles. DLC characters could have a note behind them. In the case of Cassie, she's a DLC character, but only appears in a photo in the storyline. We can mention that as trivia. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 21:46, November 20, 2013 (UTC) New Release Date The complete new release date isn't finalized but confirmed it has been moved to March 2013 for developmental reasons. Young Justice: Legacy Facebook comment today Just thought I'd pass it along. Mrmichaelt (talk) 03:27, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :Well that's not a good sign, though since it's still been so Beta-y I'm not surprised...Regulus22 03:31, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::I suppose it varies by each person. But I took it as a good sign they want to put out a great product rather than unrealistically rush out a sub par version on the intended date. I'd also rather it be a development reason than an outside force stalling the game for several months without explanation - knock on wood - I don't know all that much about video game development so it struck me as odd they only recently recorded voices now rather than earlier. It only sounded like they needed more time to sync in the voices with the cut scenes and in-mission dialogue. Mrmichaelt (talk) 03:40, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :::I wouldn't read too much into it. I was very surprised they let a release date out that early in devolpment in the first place, for exactly this reason. -- Psypher 15:46, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Platforms I've been trying really hard to find out if the game is being released on Wii but no-one knows..... What do you guys think? Albus Chase (talk) 13:00, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :At the announcement, a Wii version was mentioned, as stated in the source. Wikipedia uses the same source, but the Wii is removed. People have removed the Wii here as well, but we put it back, simply because none of them provide a source saying the Wii isn't going to happen. :On the other hand, the official website does not list Wii, only PSP, PS3, PSNetwork, XBox 360, and XBox Live. We could rewrite it in "initial reports indicated a Wii version would come out, but later sources are silent on the matter" or something. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 13:23, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Amazon release date I suggest removing the September release date and just putting TBA. As far as I'm aware the only source is Amazon and they are infamous for making dates up when they don't have an official one. If something is delayed indefinitely they tend to just add six months to the previous date, which is what's happened here. ― Psypher 15:10, February 16, 2013 (UTC) :The one time they get it right. *sigh*. Nevermind. ― Psypher 22:00, February 16, 2013 (UTC) GameReactor interview While this interview states the show's cast will return, I'd suggest we hold off on adding the cast until we get an actual list. For one thing, it doesn't tell us who voices Rocket. And while I'm sure the major characters will retain their VAs, I could still see some of the less frequently seen characters (e.g. Riddler, Killer Frost) with different casting. I also doubt we'd be getting Rene Auberjonois for a character that no longer appears capable of speech. ― Psypher 13:56, May 23, 2013 (UTC) :Kinda funny, in hindsight, you mentioned those four, as none of them had their actors show up. And Blockbuster sounded awful, btw.--[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 23:29, November 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Indeed. (What the hell even was that 'roar'? About as convincing as Katy Perry.) The odd thing is why get Vanessa Marshall to do Frost when Canary has no speaking role? If Sarah Shahi was unavailable why not give her role to one of the other actresses to free up budget for one of the other speaking characters that was recast? Or give her to Alyson Stoner so she could do Batgirl as well? And why do some of the DLC characters (Beetle, Cassie) have their original VAs but some of the main twelve were given to other actors as secondary parts? ::Still, it was great to hear Klarion and Tornado again after such a long time. ― Psypher 23:50, November 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Actually, I remember Bruce Timm voiced Solomon Grundy's roars. Maybe Weisman voiced Blockbuster? I don't recall the minions having any voiced lines? 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 03:03, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :::There was one line in the second cutscene in Santa Prisca, "¡Parese!", though I think they forgot to add the first exclamation mark. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 08:38, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Backwards spells Easiest. Ever. Etacol eht retnecipe fo S'noiralk skcigam! :Her skills are backwards spells as well. I'm somewhat torn about whether they should count. See also; Nightwing's batrope. ― Psypher 23:52, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Timestamps Journal one Adding a Quote section? Should we have a quote section for Legacy. I haven't personally played the game yet, but have seen a walkthrough. The writing seems really underwhelming at times. There were moments I thought the dialog could have been smoother, but there were those lines that did truly get a laugh out of me. A quote section is one of those things that sets the YJ wiki apart from other wikis. It's part of our signature. Nardragon (talk) 00:06, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, there should be a quotes section. And I agree with you, writing was terrible at times. Especially with Riddler's "funhouse" riddle. And they gave that line solving the riddle to Nightwing - a toddler with brain damage could've figured that out. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 23:27, November 21, 2013 (UTC)